Samantha Stephens
Samantha Stephens is an American housewife who is also a witch. She has a twitch in her nose that has always been her main characteristic when doing magic. She is the main protagonist of the show. Samantha is a precious, cute and brave witch that you should not mess with unless you want to get turned into a frog or something of the kind. Biography In 1964 she married a mortal named Darrin Stephens, who wanted to live a normal mortal life, so she and Darrin made an agreement that she would not use witchcraft unless it was absolutely necessary. This was much to the dismay of her parents, Endora and Maurice, who don't like the fact that their daughter is "rejecting" her heritage. Samantha became the Queen of Witches in the fourth season of the series. However, witchcraft always will be a part of the Stephens family as Samantha's family is always playing tricks on Darrin. Through the years, Darrin would accept that magic always will be a part of Samantha. Samantha and Darrin have a loving relationship, but they are always battling against people that want to break up their marriage. They have mutually learned to be a part of the other's world. In 1965 Samantha gave birth to a daughter named Tabitha who inherited Samantha's magic powers, including twitching her nose. No matter how much Samantha and Darrin tried to teach Tabitha not to use witchcraft, the little witch is always playing innocent magical games, encouraged by Endora. In 1970 Samantha gave birth to a boy named Adam who, like his sister, inherited their mother's magic powers. Like his sister, he was encouraged to use witchcraft by Endora, much to the dismay of Samantha and Darrin. Adam became a mortal then a warlock later in his life. Physical Appearance She has large green eyes, silky and sleek blonde hair that is nearly shoulder-length. She is slender but tall for a woman. Personality Samantha is shown to be a loyal, compassionate, intelligent and a very endearing person, generally winning over those she meets effortlessly. She likes being a housewife and doesn't like overly using her witchcraft. However, no matter how hard she tries not to use it, she can never stray far from her heritage. She has never ever been shown to be an awfully vindictive or cruel person, like most witches are towards humans. Samantha has been shown to demonstrate a great deal of intelligence, able to cope well in bad situations, and can solve a predicament entirely by herself. Samantha possessed a spirited and compassionate nature. She has proved to be beautiful and competent; she was very fiery in nature and was the only one who would stand up for her choices and beliefs. She was not afraid to be different from other witches and strongly believed in the justice and rightness of her marriage to Darrin. She would always stand up for what she believed was right. As a mother, Samantha was warm and kind-natured. She was very adoring and maternal to her children and would call them "beautiful" and act in the most motherly way towards them that was possible. She not only possessed physical perfection, but also a good nature. She was especially firm with Tabitha, because of her headstrong personality. Unlike most witches, she did not loathe mortals and in fact married one. Although she was frequently threatened for this, she would never budge. She had a high set of principles which she would not injure for anything. She was not always serious; she would, a lot of the time, be humorous. Although Darrin would rarely reciprocate the humor, it didn't stop her. She was brave and possessed a passionate and fiery spirit. She was more unique than any other witch and had her own style, preferring to stay at home rather than just party and be carefree, the normal behavior of her cousin Serena. "Queen Samantha" In the Season Four opener "Long Live the Queen", she becomes "Queen of the Witches" after the former queen abdicated. Her royal title and duties are only shown in a couple of episodes as she still lives as an "average mortal housewife". Trivia *Samantha is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. *In the first season, Samantha states her birthday is June 6, making her zodiac sign Gemini. As a result, she was willing and able to live both as a mortal and a witch. *With a couple of exceptions, most of the witches on the show, including Samantha, have names that end in the letter "a" (e.g. Endora, Clara, Hagatha, Samantha, Tabitha). ::This concept may have been based on Glinda from The Wizard of Oz (mentioned many times in the series) but also it could have been invented either intentionally or coincidently two years earlier in 1964 by the first comic book appearance of Sabrina the Teenage Witch along with her Aunt Hilda (her other Aunt Zelda did not appear until 1968). Later media has used this as well such as Once Upon a Time with some characters using magic named Regina, Cora, Zelena, and Emma. Gallery :Gallery of Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Females